New Girl in town
by Moonlesscat
Summary: Dipper see's a new girl come in town and he thinks that there's something strange with her. Could she be a real witch?
1. New girl

**Hey! New idea! New story!**

**I only own Moon.**

* * *

_**Dipper's P.O.V.**_

This was a stranger day than any other day. Confused? Oh, sorry. Lets start at the beginning. Today was the 14th of June. A girl came on her bike and came in to the Mystery Shack today. "Hello?" She said. "Hi. Your parents around here somewhere?" Grunkle Stan asked. "I'm sixteen, so I travel 'lone." She said, with a tang of a country accent. "Oh. So you here to buy something?" Stan asked. "Nope. Just some teen looking for a job." She said. That's when I looked up at her. She looked as if she were twelve. She had pale white skin and brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, a sleeveless blue jean jacket, a grey hoody, brown boots, and a weird thing that was made from rope around her head. "Your hired!" Stan said. "You'll need a name tag. So what's you name kid?" Stan asked. "Moon." She said. "M-O-O-N. Here." Stan said. Stan then caught me staring. "Hey kid, quit staring and get back to work!" He yelled at me. DANG! Moon caught me staring. "It's okay. I'm used to it." She said. "Hey, you wouldn't by some chance be related to the-" Stan began. "Yeah, but I left." Moon said. "Well, since your now working here, let me introduce you to everyone else. Wendy, Soos, Maple! I need you at the front!" Stan yelled.

* * *

_**Moon's P.O.V.**_

"Well, since your now working here, let me introduce you to everyone else. Wendy, Soos, Maple! I need you at the front!" Stan yelled. Ow, I think that bursts my eardrum. Then a few people came down. One was carrying a pig. Weird. Oh well. "Guys this is Moon, our newest worker here. Moon, this is Wendy (He pointed to the red head girl), Maple (He pointed to the brown haired girl that was carrying the pig) my brother's grand kid, Dipper (He pointed to the kid with the pine tree hat) My other brother's grand kid, and Soos (He pointed to the teen with the question mark on his shirt)." Stan said. "Hey." I said. _Hey?! A simple hey is all you can say?!_ A voice in my head said. _"Shush, Tess."_ I thought back, rolling in my eyes in my mind. "Now, get back to work." Stan said.

_**Later...**_

5:00pm. "Closing time already!" Stan said. Wendy and Soos left. Stan turned to me. "Kid, it's closing time. Time for you to leave." Stan said. "Um, I don't live anywhere." I said. "You don't?" Dipper said.

* * *

_**Dipper's**** P.O.V.**_

"You don't?" I said. "Yeah." Moon replied. "You can sleep in the spare room." Stan said. My eyes went wide at what he said. He's never this nice. "Thanks." Moon said. "Maple, show Moon where she can sleep." Stan said. "Okie-dokie, loki, artichokie." Maple said, spinning on the globe. Moon laughed at that. "What?" Stan said, once they went out. "What, what?" I said. "I saw you were shocked when I said that she could sleep in the spare room." Stan said. "It's that's just the first time you've been nice to someone." I said. "Didn't you know? She's the daughter of two famous heroes. Those heroes saved your mom and dad's life when they were kids." He said. After he said that I fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** That's where I'll end it. See you in chapter two!


	2. Next Morning

**Reviewer thanks**

**Lil ol Gravity Falls:** *Hugs* Thanks for the smile faces.

**Phinbell Fan No.1: **Thanks. XD

**ThisIsDipperPines: **Thanks for telling me that. I don't know why I keep misspelling her name.

**SkittleDip: **Thank you!

* * *

_**Moon's**_ **_P.O.V._**  


I didn't need to ask why Stan carried a shocked and passed out Dipper. I knew that my mom and dad saved Mable's and Dipper's mom and dad. It's how Mable's and Dipper's parents met. I knew that Stan knew my secrets. And why I was really here.

* * *

_**Mable's**** P.O.V****.**_

There's something strange about Moon. I mean, Stan gave her a place to stay! Oh well. I should tell Dipper in the morning.

* * *

**_Next__ Morning_**_  
_

"Hey, Dipping sauce!" Mable said.

"Mrn. Hey, Mabs." Dipper said, using Mable's nickname. She was already dressed, pink skirt, and her shooting star sweater. Her normal clothes.

"Hey Dipper. This may sound weird but do you think that Moon could possibly be a witch?" Mable said.

"That's not true, Shooting Star. Witches aren't real." He replied.

"Okay. Wait, why did you call me Shooting Star?" Mable asked.

"Well, ever since we've fought Bill, I thought shooting star was a cool nickname for you." Dipper replied.

* * *

The twins went downstairs to find that Stan was up, reading the newspaper and that Moon was making pancakes. "Oh, mornin' guys. Want pancakes?" Moon asked.

"Sure." The twins said.

"Okay." Moon said. A minuet later the pancakes were done.

"Mmm.. tasty. Who taught you how to make pancakes?" Dipper asked.

"My dad. When my sister and I were younger, he'd sometimes make pancakes for us." Moon said, her voice cracking at the last part.

"Oh. Wait, did you say sister?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah. I have two older sister. One younger one too." Moon said. "Hey, you guys want to explore the forest a bit, before work?" Moon asked.

"Yeah!" The twins said.

"You guys can, but be back before 10, since it's a Sunday." Stan said.

"COOL!" Mable shouted.

* * *

"So, what do you want to try to find?" Moon asked.

"Well, it says here that a local legend here that there is a strange person named Shadow who stalks kids at night and sings a lullaby, somehow putting them under a trance and leading them away somewhere." Dipper said.

"Shadow?" Moon said. "He takes them to Lovenight's garden so they can be warm, safe, and protected." Moon said.

"Wow. Sounds like you know about him." Dipper said.

"He's my friend." Moon said, blushing. Then she kicked a rock that hit something or someone.

"Ow! Omph! OW!" Someone exclaimed. That person came out of the bush covered with thorns. Moon laughed. "Not funny, Luna!" The person exclaimed.

"Luna?" Dipper and Mabel asked.

"Eh, one of my nicknames." Moon said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I'm Shadow. I'm Moon's friend." Shadow said.

"More like a stalker." Moon said.

"Well, it's not my fault that you continually put yourself in danger. And be glad it isn't anyone else. Slendy would of had dragged your but back to your house." Shadow said.

"He'd be losing all of his hands if he'd tried." Moon said.

"Guys!" Mabel shouted.

"Yeah?" Moon and Shadow said.

"Look b-behind you." Dipper said. They looked and they saw a were-cat.

"Oy. Spencer, stop transforming into a were-cat, willed ya." Moon said.

"But," The were-cat said.

"No buts!" Moon said.

"Fine." The were-cat said. Then it transformed into a black and white long haired tuxedo cat.

"Guys, this is my cat, Spencer." Moon said.

"Hey." Spencer said.

"Did... that cat just talk?!" Dipper asked.

"Yeah. I made a device for him." Moon said.

"Cool." Dipper and Mabel said.

"Whoa! Look at the time. It's almost 10:00!" Moon said.

"Bye Shadow. Bye Spencer!" Moon, Dipper, and Mabel said.

* * *

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" Dipper asked.

"Eh, nothing much, reading, skating, usual 16 year old things." Moon said.

"Is Moon your real name or is it just a nickname? If it is a nickname, can you tell us your real name?" Dipper asked.

"Um... Moon isn't my real name but I can't tell you it." Moon said.

"Come on, Moon. you known us for 2 days and yet you already know Dip's real name, my 3 ex-boyfriends names, and Dip's crush on Wendy. Can't you tell us your real name?" Mabel said.

"Fine, I'll tell you later because of whats lurking in these woods." Moon said.

"Hey dorks, whats up?" Wendy said.

"Gah!" Dipper and Mabel exclaimed. Wendy and Moon laughed. "Stop it guys!" Dipper said. Then there was a big boom and Moon screeched and jumped from fright. "Now that's funny." Dipper exclaimed.

"I'm not scared of the thunder, I'm scared of the lighting." Moon sneered. "We better get back to the shack." Wendy said.

* * *

"Man, it's good in here." Wendy said.

"I agree." Moon said. Then the lights went out.

"Dang it! The back up generator won't work!" Stan yelled.

* * *

_**Moon's**** P.O.V.****  
**_

"Dang it! The back up generator won't work!" Stan yelled. _Dang! _I thought. _Don't let them see! Don't let them see! _I thought over and over in my head. _Don't fee__l! _I thought. My eyes changed in to cat eyes. Lucky Moonshimmer didn't fully change. Who's Moonshimmer? She my werecat side.

"Don't worry! I have a flashlight!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Hey, I have an idea! How about we tell scary stories!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Sure!" I agreed.

"Cool." Mabel said.

"Cool, I guess." Dipper said.

"Can I go first?" I said.

"Sure. I don't have any in mind so yeah. YEAH!" Came the replies.

"Okay. How about the story about the werewolf who jumped in front of a thing to save her friend. It started on a dark night. The moon was full. There was a little girl named Dianne. She was the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of Death. She looked at the moon. She turned into Tesoro. Her werewolf side. And she howled. A figure moved. It was her friend, Liu. 'Hey Tess!' He said. 'Hey Liu!' She replied. 'Can we play Werewolf and Human?' Liu asked. 'Sure.' Tess said. Running, laughing, joy. Those were things that Tesoro have hardly got to enjoy. She pounced on Liu. They both laughed. Then Jeff, Liu's brother, came out. Along with Jeff's girlfriend, Jane, Ben, and his girlfriend, Sally, Slenderman, Lovenight, Hoody, and Masky. From the worried look on the others faces, the two healers knew something was wrong. 'What's wrong guys?' Liu asked. 'The Rake. He escaped.' Jeff said. 'What?' Tess exclaimed softly. 'He's here.' Sally said, scared. 'She's right.' A voice said. They turned around and there he was. The Rake. 'Rake, what are you doing here! Your meant to be in jail.' Tesoro growled. 'Why else, Tesoro?' The Rake said. 'You ain't taking him!' She shouted, referring to Liu. 'I think otherwise.' The Rake said. He threw a random sharp thing a Liu, but Tesoro blocked it, herself getting hit and dying. 'Tess!' Liu exclaimed, tears falling. He tried to heal her. 'Liu. Liu! Stop. Stop okay. Don't go wasting ya powers on me. It ain't gonna work. It ain't.' She said. And with her last breath, she died. 'Tess.' He sobbed. Tess changed back to Dianne. Liu threw a flame at the Rake. And more flames. He couldn't stop. His anger took control of him. "LIU! STOP! PLEASE! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Jeff shouted to him. "THAT'S WHAT I'M PLANNING TO DO!" Liu shouted back. "LIU! DIANNE WOULDN'T WANT THIS! SHE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO KILL THE PERSON THAT KILLED HER! SHE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO TAKE REVENGE! LIU! CALM DOWN! KILLING HIM WON'T BRING DIANNE BACK! IT WILL ONLY MAKE HER DISAPPOINTED! Please Liu, calm down.' Jeff exclaimed, grabbing Liu's hand. Liu stopped and started crying in Jeff's hoodie. 'I know. I know. It's okay. It's okay to cry.' Jeff said. They gave her a burial. But everynight when the moon is full, Liu visit the graveyard and they play werewolf and human. Sometimes if you listen closely, you can hear the yelling from Liu." I ended, turning the flashlight off. I snuck up behind Dipper and wrapped my arms around him. He screamed. I laughed.

"Moon! Not funny!" Dipper exclaimed. Mabel yawned.

"It gonna flood a bit, so stay indoors and keep dry." The radio said.

"Dang. I'm gonna have to call my dad." Wendy said. "No reception."

"Here, let me fix that." I said. Wendy carefully gave it to me. I went to the settings and fixed the problem. "Here you go." I said. She called her dad.


End file.
